Copy Cat!
by lionsandserpents22
Summary: Ginny and Blaise got 2gether, so why cant Mione and Malfoy...well let me tell yea!There are only a few chapters left... I think... HGDM all the way! This is a cofic between sugar n spice7493 and greenandsilver22
1. AN PLZ READ

A/N: This one is from greenandsilver22 Hi! I had so much fun co-writing this fic! Hope yea like it! Please tell us what yea think!

**Disclaimer- _THIS APPLIES FOR ALL CHAPTERS! WE DON'T OWN N E THING actually, I got a new shirt today… ( sugar n spice looks at me like im nuts…).mk, shutting up…._**


	2. Chapter 1

"You heartless bastard, why don't you go and bed that Parkinson slut of yours?" Hermione screamed, her face now growing very red.

"Oh you shouldn't be talking Mudblood what about your man-whore weasel?" Draco yelled back at her.

There they were, yet again having one of their arguments. They had long forgotten why they were even arguing to start with.

"Oh that's right, you are such an ugly little Mudblood whore, even weasel king doesn't want to look at you."

That was too much for Hermione, a loud crack was heard through the corridor. She had just slapped Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin. As she left, tears in her eyes, she knew he would get her back.

Once she got to the common room, she jumped up on her king-sized bed and sobbed. When she finally got done, she looked around the gold and silver colored room. She thought this year would be good, no great. She was head girl and had came back to Hogwarts with a new look. Her hair had straightened out and now cascaded down her back in soft waves. She also now wore make-up, not a lot , just enough to look natural. Am I still ugly? she thought. Would she ever feel pretty? -

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Draco was furious, that was the second time that Mudblood Granger had slapped him. Now he had dirty Mudblood germs all over his face. He was so blinded with rage that he didn't watch where he was going and ran into Blaise Zabini.

"Whoa man, what's gotten into you?" Blaise asked with his hands up in mock surrender.

"Stupid Granger hit me again," Draco grumbled, gritting his teeth.

"Why cant you two just try and get along?" Blaise sighed, "I mean its not like your father can do anything to you now."

This was true, seeing as both of their fathers were caught and locked up in Azkaban over the summer.

"Well if you like Granger so much, then why don't you date her?" Draco snapped. You would think he had a big crush the Mudblood, standing up for her like that.

"Sorry no can do, I am dating Ginny," Blaise replied.

"Weasel chick? How could you possibly sink so low as to date some muggle-loving chick? That isn't much better than dating a Mudblood.  
What is wrong with you?" Draco spat at him.

"Maybe one day you will understand." Blaise sighed walking off. Leaving Draco to continue his fuming.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ginny came in to see Hermione later that night after finding her absent from dinner. When she walked into the Head Girls room she found Hermione softly crying.

"Hey, what's wrong Mione?" Ginny asked while rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"Ginny am I ugly?" Hermione sniffled. She looked up to meet Ginny's concerned eyes.

"Ohmigosh, did Malfoy tell you that? You are not ugly Hermione. He probably just wishes that he could have a girl like you instead of Parkinslut" Ginny told her.


	3. Chapter 2

"Blaise, how did you do it?", angry and confused, Draco did really want to be mean to Granger, infact, he didn't mind her, she just got on his nerves at a really bad time.

"Do what?" asked Blaise,

"Get on good terms with the Weaselett."

"Well, I guess I started by not calling her Weaslett, and then just treating her like anyone else, or maybe even a little better, since we had been so horrible to her."

Hmm sounds easy enough...but…"Granger is so...know-it-all-ish and not exactly easy to like, I mean Weas-err Ginny is okay to be around, not all up in your face,"

"Actually,"

"Blaise, shut the bloody hell up, I do NOT want to hear are you and Wea-Ginny sucking face. Period."

"If your sure..."

"Yes I'm sure, I just need ways to become friends or at least not enemies with Granger."

"Well, think of things that annoy her or hurt her, and then just I dunno, don't do that."

"Yeah, sure that sounds easy...but have you tried being in a room with her?"

"She's around sometimes when I'm with Gin, and I personally don't mind her, she funny, and can help out a lot with homework and such things."

"Whatever, I'm going back to the Head Common Room, maybe she'll be there and if can apologize, I mean that's a start, right?"

"Right."

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Gin, how can you even stand to look at them?"

"Well, Blaise isn't so bad, really, he's quite nice to look at..."

"Gin you know what I meant. Grrr, I hate Malfoy so much!"

"Did you just growl?"

"Maybe, he just make me so mad….I wouldn't even mind being friends with him, if he….had a heart, to bad he doesn't."

"Mione, you did slap him….twice…"

"He deserved it, BOTH times. He just doesn't know when to quit."

"Why do you care what he thinks? I think maybe you want him to notice that you are pretty, and that you are smart, and that you are perfect for him."

"Gin, I think you have truly lost it…completely and totally insane."

"No, I just see things other people don't."

"Really? Well, there is a dancing tea-pot that wants to talk to you."

"Ha ha Mione, ha ha"

"Well, if you see me liking Draco Malfoy, then you might as well see that too."


	4. Chapter 3

Draco took a deep breath before walking through the portrait to heads common room. He ran up to his room and started to pace.

"Hey Granger, look I just wanted to say I am sorry for earlier"

"Mud- I mean Granger I know you were really angry with me earlier, and you hit me, but I am sorry"

Argh what was he supposed to say. He never had to tell anyone sorry. Would she even listen to him?

"Hermione, I am really sorry about earlier, I just wanted to apologize for everything I have done to you. I want to just start over, make a truce. I am not saying we become best friends or anything"

Yes that would work. Now he just hoped that she would listen to him.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"I will go get us a snack, okay?" Hermione said walking out the door to go down to the heads kitchen.

She opened the door to the kitchen, looking around to see what looked good. She spotted a plate full of cookies that she made the other day. 'Mmmmmm' cookies that would make anyone feel better. Grabbing the cookies she began to walk out.

She shut the kitchen door just far enough so that it would be ajar and turned around. She bumped into something, and fell back through the kitchen door. Ah, she screamed. As she fell cookies went flying everywhere. It was raining cookies. She landed with a groan, on the hard tile floor. Rubbing her head, she looked up to see what she ran into. It was Draco Malfoy.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"I am so sorry Hermione," he apologized pulling her up.

She was glaring at him, not a good sign. He was in trouble now.

"I just came to tell you that I was sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make you run into me. I just wanted to make a truce with you, I am really sorry about all of the things I have ever done to you," he told her nervously.

He watched her face go from a glare, to shock, till the point where she was just gaping at him. Then she ran off, to her room. He groaned that didn't go as well as he thought.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"What happened to snacks?" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione entered the room.

"Well I was in the kitchen getting cookies and I was walking out and I ran into Draco Malfoy and I fell back into the kitchen through the door. He helped me up and apologized for earlier and making me fall." Hermione explained.

"You fell through the door," Ginny asked laughing.

"It isn't funny" she said stomping her foot.

"Yes it is, but see, he isn't such a bad guy," he apologized

"What! Not a bad guy? He wanted to make a truce," Hermione practically screamed.

"Well that isn't such a bad idea, you might want to try it" Ginny suggested.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Draco sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Now what was he to do?

Hermione would always hate him, because of all the things he had done over the years. Six-years of hate, fighting, and dirty looks couldn't disappear that quickly. Who was he kidding?

"Draco?" He heard a female voice say. He looked up to meet the eyes of Hermione

Granger.

"Look I just thought I would apologize as well and I would like to go through with your truce," she said.


	5. Chapter 4

PLEASE REVIEW>>>>>WE MIGHT NOT CONTINUE IF WE DONT GET SUM MORE!

* * *

"Now listen here- wait you agree?" he looked up shocked and somewhat sad, for he had a very convincing speech as to why they should try. Was she being serious? She could just drop all the hate…just like that…

"Yes, not like best friends or anything, but we don't have to hate each other anymore, and we could be respectful in public, and tolerable when were alone." Yes, she thought that that sounded alright, not too forward, but he would get what she meant…

"Don't worry Granger; I don't ever want to be alone with you." He sneered, not realizing that there might have been a better way to start a truce, Opps…

Hermione just looked at him and left. She knew that this would take time; she just didn't know that he would mess up within the first five minuets of making 'being friends'

'Nice job Drake, really great way to start that one off…I'm really gonna have to start swallowing my pride, _not that I have much left…_

* * *

"Granger!" Draco yelled angrily.

"What Malfoy?" she relied, rather annoyed

"Ineedsomehelpwiththetransfigurationessay." he said quickly.

"Could u slow that down a bit?" she asked looking sly, for she caught every word of it.

"I need some help with the transfiguration essay" he repeated looking ashamed.

"Okay, when is it due?" she questioned, knowing the answer.

"Tomorrow." She's gonna think that I'm and idiot, just because I forgot we had homework and now I don't have time to go to the library.

"Okay, we best get started, hadn't we?" must be nice, must be nice….

"Um okay?" why is she being so nice to me about this, there were about a million things she could have commented on there…

"Something wrong?" she asked confused.

"Not really, why are you being so nice?"

"Well, you apologized, we have a truce, why be mean anymore?" okay, that wasn't a total lie; I just have to work harder than it seems…yeah….

"Okay…"

"Lets get it done then."

* * *

"Hey Harry, can I borrow your Firebolt?" Okay Mione, act cool….

"Umm, sure I spose, why?" he asked confused,

"Oh, uhh yeah! I mean I have to write a paper in err Charms for extra credit on how brooms work, and it would just be so much easier if I had one there for to look at yeah…" Nice Mione, real smooth.

"Oh, well do you think that you could use a school broom, Ron was going to try to replicate mine and it's really tough and he was going to do it tonight." Harry said unconvincingly.

"Oh, yeah sure Harry, no problem." Well, guess he doesn't want me to wreck it, but I can just use a school one, I didn't know about those……

As Hermione left the common room, she didn't realize how much harder flying it than it seemed…

o0o0o0othepitcho0o0o0o0o

"Okay, I can do this, if I fall, well no, I just wont think about that…"

"Granger, are you talking to yourself?"

"Malfoy?" Oh great…he's her, seeker extraordinaire to watch me…know it all that's hasn't ever been on a broom…

"The one and only!" why is she on the pitch? Where are Potty and Weasel? "Why aren't Potter and Weasley here?"

"Oh, uhh they had homework to do." That sounded convincing…right?

"Sure they did, what are you doing out here anyways?" This will be good.

"Oh umm Iwasgonnatrytolearnhowtofly." …..

"What was that Granger?" Oh yes…very entertaining…

"I was going to try to lean how to fly." Okay, here it comes…

"Oh, do you have anyone to teach you?" What the Hell? Where did that come from I I well guess its too late to take it back now…

"Um no, no I don't, I didntreallywantHarryorRontoknow." Damn, I should not have said that!

"Oh, well do you need someone to help you; I mean I have to hold up my end of the truce somehow…." That sounded perfect! Not too sappy, yet nice...hey, I am getting better at this!

"Oh, um sure…yeah, that would be great, thanks Draco!" she smiled a smile that could light up a room, and then it dawned on him…it was for HIM…

"Uh right… do you have a broom?" The smartest witch at Hogwarts coming to go flying without a broom…wow…

"Oh, well I was just going to use one of the schools…I know there not very good, but it will work for now, right?"

"I spose it will have to hmm?" Did I mention how fun this was going to be?

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Note from sugar n spice: Hey why aren't you people reviewing? I mean c'mon tell us if it is good or bad or something. Cookies to whoever reviews.

Chapter 5

"You know what, I don't like these bloody school brooms." Draco said throwing the broom on the ground in frustration.

Hermione just looked at him; it probably wasn't the broom it was probably just her. She would never be good at flying, she mentally sighed.

"Accio broom", Draco sighed. He catching his broom he turned to her, "We will use my broom and I think if we both fly together, you can get used to being in the air."

So there they were both on Draco's broom kicking off from the ground. Hermione clutched to Draco in fear. Why did she ever want to fly? She tried to tell Draco to stop, but her throat would not work.

"God, woman let a man breathe. It is not like I need a corset", Draco gasped.

Hermione loosened her grip a little, to let Draco breathe. Why did she have to be so scared of flying?

222222222222222222222222222222222222

Soon Draco was speeding up a little. Forgetting that Hermione was even there. Until he felt her whack him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for", he asked rubbing his head with one hand holding the broom with the other.

"You wouldn't slow down, you are trying to scare me, you stupid bastard", She fumed.

"Stupid bastard? I am not the one who whacks people in the head," he argued with her.

"Awww did I hurt the poor lil Draco. Maybe you should go tell your mommy and daddy about this", She told him with fake sympathy.

"Look I didn't mean to go faster. I just got so caught up in flying and I forgot that I was supposed to go slow", Draco explained.

"Ha like I should believe that. You were trying to scare me. You probably did it so...", Hermione babbled.

Draco did the only thing he could to get her to shut up he turned around and kissed her.

"I'm sorry", he whispered turning around and landing the broom.

222222222222222222222222222222222

Hermione got off of the broom and just stared at Draco in shock. He had just kissed her and told her sorry again. Wow. He wasn't a bad kisser either. She mentally slapped herself. Why did she just think that? That kiss was nothing like the kisses she had with Victor Krum in 4th year or the kisses she had with Ron in 6th year. Victor's kisses had been to hard unlike Draco's soft, gentle kiss. Ron's kisses well were just really bad. She hoped she wasn't that bad.

Draco just smirked as he watched the different emotions cross her face. He liked this effect that he was having on her.

"What was that for?", she asked still in shock.

"Well you wouldn't shut up, so it was the only thing that I could think of doing", he smirked.

"Oh", She whispered.

"Yeah, oh", he whispered back.

"I thought Malfoys didn't say sorry, yet you have apologized to me a lot lately", she said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Well if you want me to stop apologizing I can do that. We can forget the truce and everything", He suggested.

"No no keep on apologizing. That is okay, it is good for you to apologize. It makes you seem less like a jerk. Now if we could get rid of that smirk.", she said.


End file.
